


passion of the serpent

by xxxsneklover69xxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Harry Potter, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxsneklover69xxx/pseuds/xxxsneklover69xxx
Summary: even a snake has desires..... even evil can find love [[drabble]]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	passion of the serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry (caffeinated_disaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_disaster/gifts).



it was a deep, dark night. a stillness hung in the air and a fog slithered in the trees like the secrets in my mind. how could i tell him?  
how could i tell him i was in love with him?  
he’d never believe me. he’d think it was a joke.  
harry would never believe that i truly loved him.  
when i see that dark hair, those emerald orbs, those dorky glasses, i can’t help but think this is the man of my dreams. i remember the first day i saw him so clearly. on the train. in my carriage, on the ride to hogwarts. he was sitting there. we were both just kids then, but i had no idea what was to come for both of us.   
i never knew i could have feelings like that for someone. i had never felt anything like this before. especially for a boy…...  
with my reputation, my name, my fortune… he would never see me as anything other than a spoilt brat. a heartless coward.  
a malfoy.


End file.
